


Buck & Eddie Smut

by bdubeck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Buck & Eddie, Buddie (9-1-1), Buddie - Fandom, Eddie Diaz - Fandom, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz - Fandom, Evan "Buck" Buckley - Fandom
Genre: #Buddie, 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), 9-1-1 Fanfic, 9-1-1 Fanfiction, 9-1-1 on Fox, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Buddie Advent (9-1-1), Buddie Big Bang 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie is Endgame, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanish Kink, Staring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdubeck/pseuds/bdubeck
Summary: Just some hot #Buddie smut (and 1 fluff because I couldn't help myself)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264
Collections: 9-1-1, 9-1-1 tv show, 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley, BUDDIESFAMILY, Buck and Eddie, Buck and Eddie are Soulmates, Buddie AU fanfics, Buddie Fics





	1. Locker Room Steam at the 118

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st ever work/smut, so please leave constructive criticism and I'll update!  
> (My Wattpad is @bdubeck)

Buck and Eddie are getting back to the 118 from an exciting call. The adrenaline is coursing through their veins. Buck is smiling uncontrollably. 

"Man, was that a great save or what?" Buck beams. Eddie smirks. "Yeah, we did pretty good back there. This the end of your shift, too?" 

Buck checks the clock. "Yep, I have tomorrow off. How about you?" he asks.

Eddie nods, saying, "Chris is looking forward to getting picked up from school tomorrow. It's my first open day in weeks." 

They walk to the locker room together. Buck sits on the bench, catching his breath. Eddie grabs clean clothes out of his locker.

They make small talk, but Buck slowly tunes out a story about Chris and some science project as Eddie changes his shirt. Buck spaces out watching the muscles in his upper back flex, his biceps curling. 

He doesn't even feel his lips part when, suddenly, he's snapped back into reality to the sound of Eddie's voice. "Buck?" He looks concerned. "You ok?" "Yeah, Eds, I'm fine." Buck isn't just fine. He's great. 

This isn't the first time that he's caught himself staring at Eddie. In the gym, on a call, out with him and Chris. Buck never thought he was attracted to men, until Eddie. 

Since they met, Buck questioned his sexuality, even going as far as sleeping with other guys. It was pleasurable, but Buck discovered nobody made him hard like Eddie.

Back in the present, Eddie still holds Buck's gaze. "Were you, uh, staring at my arms?" Eddie asks with a nervous half-smile. Buck freezes. "Eddie, um, uh-" 

He's trying to come up with a response when it registers that Eddie is still shirtless. Chest bare, Eddie seems to gain some confidence, slowly taking steps toward Buck. "Were you looking at my bare back? The way my arms flex as I strip my shirt?" 

Buck is speechless at this new response and closing gap between them. "You're not the only one, Buck. I've snuck some glances, too. At your broad shoulders, the way your biceps grow at the gym. I think of you at night sometimes. Do you think of me, too?" 

Buck is heaving as Eddie leans down to lock eyes, whispering these dirty thoughts. All Buck can do is whimper a "yes" and be glad that most of the others had gone home for the night from their shifts. 

Eddie runs with this hushed arousal, continuing on with his sinful words. "Do you want me like I want you? Do you have fantasies of us, nothing between our bare bodies, moaning as our hands roam everywhere, desperate for more touch?" 

Buck feels himself getting hard, a gasp escaping his lips as he stands up. Eddie is close enough to kiss now. There's a long pause and neither of them seem to breathe.

"Do you want this?" Eddie asks, turned on by Buck's impressive stature, and it's the sexiest thing Buck's ever heard. "Yes" is his only response before Eddie crashes his lips into his. Bucks hands find Eddie's waist while eager fingers grasp his neck. 

Neither one wants to break the tangle of lips and rough hands sliding up and down muscular sides. Eddie takes a breath and pushes Buck to the wall with a smirk before continuing the heat. 

This time he moves his thigh in between Buck's open legs, moving on to kiss and kick and nip the neck he was just grabbing for dear life.

Buck lets out a wrecked moan, thrusting his hips forward. He doesn't need to look down to know that both dicks are hard and ready. 

Eddie feels powerful, in control, and hornier than ever. They continue with jerking hips and needy sounds until Eddie feels like he's about to burst. "My place. Now," he orders.

Buck doesn't hesitate to follow Eddie to his truck. The two had never changed faster, throwing on clothes at lightning speed. They can't seem to clamor into the car seats fast enough, and Eddie speeds out onto the road. 

Buck is throbbing, biting his lip. Eddie notices and teases Buck by palming him through his pants.

Buck is impressed by his ability to focus on the road and tempt his passenger. The blonde can barely keep his needy pleas under control, killing Eddie's willpower in the process. He contemplates pulling over and stripping right then. 

Finally, Eddie's apartment door is in reach. They couldn't keep their hands off each other up the stairs. Eddie fumbles with the key, Buck basically tackling him into the kitchen. 

"Chris?" Buck shoots in between colliding tongues. "Sleepover-Carla-bring-school-tomorrow," Eddie buts in the same separated way.

Buck throws his head back and groans when Eddie gives a tug to his hair. While Buck is clearly bigger than Eddie, the latter is obviously the dominant. He bathes in all of Buck's sexy sounds. He marvels in the idea that he's turning Buck on this much. 

Eddie is somehow able to muster enough self-control to step back from Buck's body and arms and God his body. He admires his effect on Buck. 

His lips are red, there are red marks from his hands everywhere, mussed up hair, and a giant bulge in his jeans. A look of pure lust crosses between them. They both look fucked. Not fucked enough for Eddie's liking, though.

"Shirt off. The pants are for me to deal with," Eddie orders. Buck's eyes widen, a whimper leaving his mouth. 

"Damn, I love when you boss me around." "Señor, así que ayúdame," (Lord, so help me) Eddie whispers. "Holy shit that was hot." "Do you like that, cariño?"

Buck goes weak at the knees and follows the order to strip his shirt. Eddie removes his shirt and Buck locks his eyes on the sculpted abs before him. They don't speak a word but both move to join lips again. Eddie moves them upstairs to his bedroom.

In his room, Eddie drops to his knees before Buck, smiling. He unbuckles Buck's belt, slowly releasing the hard dick behind it. Buck is painfully throbbing, bewildered by the fact that Eddie still hasn't come and he seems unfazed. 

His head throws back as Eddie takes most of his length in his eager mouth. Nobody has ever sucked him off this well.

Eddie licks a stripe up Buck's length, looking up at the non-verbal response. Buck isn't sure what to say. Eddie is overwhelming all his senses in the best possible way. 

His mind goes blank when Eddie flicks his tongue over Buck's slit, eliciting a loud moan. Eddie loves how loud the blonde can be, not afraid to moan and scream as much as he wants.

Eddie sports a devilish grin up at him before deep-throating and swallowing around Buck's cock. "Oh my fucking god, Eds, holy shit, YES," he screams. Eddie has never felt so good during sex. He's been with a guy or two, but not like this. 

Buck is receptive to every touch, and Eddie loves it. Buck is already so far gone that Eddie only needs to roll the blonde's balls through his calloused hands to make Buck cry out. "FUCK, baby, I'm gonna-" Buck can't even finish his sentence without moaning.

He watches Eddie swallow his load, which turns him on even more. Eddie stands, admiring his work and grabbing Buck into another desperate kiss. Seeing Eddie shirtless, hair frazzled, is amazing, but not enough for Buck. 

As if he read his mind, the brunette sheds his pants, letting his hard cock free. Buck almost comes again on the spot. He had pictured this, no clothes between their fit physiques, craving more skin-skin contact. This reality, though, is even better.

Eddie pushes Buck backwards onto the bed. Buck decides to be bold and ask for what he wants. "Tell me what you want to do to me. In Spanish." Eddie bites his lip, which drives Buck insane, and leans over top of the man beneath him. 

Buck is buzzing with anticipation as Eddie whispers in his ear, "Te voy a follar hasta que se te caigan las rodillas y no puedas hablar." (I'm going to fuck you until your knees buckle and you can't speak)

"Keep going," Buck breathes as a shiver runs down his back. "Quiero sentir tu apretado agujero sobre mi dolorida polla mientras empujo rápido, duro y áspero. Quiero dominarte como a ti te gusta." (I want to feel your tight hole on my aching cock as I thrust fast, hard, and rough. I want to dominate you just how you like it) 

Buck whimpers, only understanding some tiny phrases here and there but still turned on by Eddie's growling insinuations. Eddie suddenly flips Buck onto his stomach. Buck feels a rush of excitement as Eddie grabs lube and a condom from the nightstand.

"I have some kinks, too," Eddie reveals. "Will you call me Papi?" Buck feels his dick harden. "God yes," he moans in reply. Eddie presses his lubed finger onto Buck's begging hole. 

Buck groans as the finger circles his rim. His mouth spreads into a soundless moan as Eddie slides his lubed pointer into Buck's ass.

When there's no movement on Eddie's part, Buck fucks himself on the finger inside him, but it's not enough. "I need more, please, Papi." Eddie snaps. 

He slides in another finger, and then a third, as Buck unravels with ecstasy beneath him. "Yes, yes, fingerfuck me, Papi!"

As he feels the hole clench, Eddie removes his fingers, leaving Buck on the edge. When he receives a look that screams "help me," Eddie spins Buck onto his back to admire his broad chest. 

"Don't think you can come twice without me having a turn," Eddie teases with a smirk. Buck spreads his legs as Eddie's lips part at the sexy submissive before him.

Eddie lines himself up with Buck's attentive hole. "What's the magic word, cariño?" Eddie asks. "Please fuck me, Papi." Eddie can't control himself as he thrusts into Buck, making the blonde scream with pleasure. 

He stops, waiting for confirmation to move. "I like it rough, Papi, give it to me hard." Eddie needs no other answer. His hips pound into Buck's tight hole, groaning at the feeling.

Buck proves he's not fragile as alternating pants of "faster", "harder", "just like that", and "YES, Papi" escape his lips.

Eddie draws his endurance as much as he can, but he's been hard for so long there isn't much he can do to stop his oncoming release. He's powerless against the sexiness of Buck's moans in time with each thick thrust. 

Eddie can feel his orgasm close, so he decides to up the antie by angling his thrusts upward.

Buck screams as his vision goes white with the overwhelming stimulation. Eddie's cock hitting his prostate and the filthy things Buck's groaning are bringing the blonde closer to cumming. 

Eddie let's go as Buck clenches down on his dick. "Cum with me, Buck, yes cariño, FUCK!" "Oh god, fuck me Papi, FUCK ME YES!" Both men release their loads onto each other.

Still shaking from mind-blowing orgasms, they slump next to each other. Buck is still wired, though, and is yearning to even the score. Eddie's heaving, eyes shut, when he feels lips and hands running down his torso. 

He tries to sit up, but Buck pushes him back down, straddling his hips. "Eyes closed, Papi." Eddie obeys, already feeling another erection starting. He didn't even know he could spring back this fast.

Buck tries to cover every inch of Eddie's front with kisses, sow and deep and hot. Eddie's breathing quickens as Buck shifts to tend to his hips. skating around his thighs with firm hands.

"Flip," Buck orders. Eddie gives him a look, and Buck returns one that seems to say "please, just this once?" Eddie rolls his eyes but listens.

It usually doesn't turn him on to obey commands, but Buck makes it hot. He makes everything hot.

Eddie's heartbeat quickens as he feels Buck spread his asscheeks open. Suddenly, Buck's tongue is on his hole, then moving in and out. Eddie groans, motivating Buck to move his tongue deeper.

"Yes, cariño, tongue-fuck me so good." Buck moves his tongue all around, trying to find where it will make Eddie scream.

They can both barely catch their breath, overtaken by arousal. Buck can tell by the moans when Eddie is reaching his peak, so he reaches to wrap his hand around Eddie's hard cock. 

The amazing invasion to his ass and the pumping hand around his length is too much to bear, and Eddie doesn't last much longer, growling and moaning and screaming Buck's name as he comes. Buck licks Eddie through his rocking high.

Eddie rolls so he's hovering over Buck's chest. They both glisten with sweat, cum, and desire. "Did I do good, Papi?" Buck asks, suddenly a little shy. 

"You did perfect, cariño," Eddie groans, leaning down for a kiss. "Now how about we take care of your big situation down there?" Eddie teases, referring to Buck not achieving his release.

"Only if you talk dirty to me," Buck replies, a gleam in his eye, biting his bottom lip. "I think that can be done," Eddie growls.


	2. I Could Take You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of THAT belt foreplay scene in 3x9. Smut ensues.

Eddie and Buck are drinking beers in Buck's kitchen, discussing the lawsuit and Eddie's recent street fighting.

"Look, things got a little out of hand for both of us. Don't beat yourself up about it." Eddie says calmly.

"Why, 'cause you'd rather do it?" Buck jokes.

"Excuse me?" 

"Come on, Eddie. If you're not gonna be honest with Frank, at least be honest with me."

"Who said I wasn't being honest with Frank?" 

"You said you two weren't clicking." 

"Maybe I'm just not a therapy kind of guy."

"Right, right, you, uh... you prefer to work it out in the ring." Buck laughs in a gravelly voice, faking a punch.

"There was no ring, Buck. There was a fence." 

"Come on. You don't think while you were going through your phase, just maybe, you were throwing your punches at the wrong guy?" 

"Seriously? You're gonna make it about you, again?"

"Look, I'm just saying, you were pretty pissed. Now I thought for sure that day in the grocery store you were gonna take a swing at me." Buck smirks, taking a sip of his drink.

"Not that you didn't deserve it, but I wouldn't do that. You're on blood thinners." Eddie brushes him off.

"Well, I'd still take you." Buck places a hand on his belt.

"You think so?" Eddie challenges, an edge in his voice.

"I know... You wanna go for the title?" Buck takes a step towards Eddie, hand on the buckle suggestively. 

(divergence from episode)

Eddie's breath hitches. Buck moves forward, pinning Eddie to the counter. Both men put their bottles down, and Buck moves his hands to either side of Eddie's toned body.

They stand in silence for a moment, their eyes glancing at the others' lips. Their breaths are heavy with anticipation. 

Buck continues with his confidence. "I said, do you want to go for the title?" He smirks, eyes locked with Eddie's. "Yes," Eddie whispers. His hands move to grip Buck's face, and their lips crash together. 

Buck's hands move to grip the other man's hips. Eddie is turned on by Buck's stature towering over him, his large fingers clutching his waist with a desperate urgency. 

Buck loves the feeling of Eddie tangled in his blonde hair, hands roaming his neck. Eddie breaks the kiss to move his lips up and down Buck's neck. 

Buck closes his eyes, letting a moan slip out. Eddie smirks against his skin. "I think I know who's going to dominate here," Eddie growls. Buck whimpers as Eddie flips them, trapping Buck between Eddie's muscular torso and the kitchen counter. 

Both men hungrily grasp at thick sides and toned arms, trying to get as close as possible. Eddie tugs off Buck's shirt, letting his fingers trace the hard stomach beneath.

Buck feels like he's on fire with every touch. His eyes widen with lust as Eddie pulls off his own shirt, allowing their bare torsos to touch. Eddie reaches down to palm Buck through his jeans. 

The blonde's eyes shut tight, and he lets out a whine of "Oooohhhh daddy" before snapping back and clutching his hand to his mouth. Eddie stops to look up at him, a devilish grin gracing his red lips. 

He grabs Buck's wrist away from his mouth. "Don't be embarrassed, I like it, baby." Buck moans in response.

Eddie leads them up the steps to the bedroom. Buck steps back to touch the foot of the bed, seeing that Eddie is already deliciously wrecked. 

Eddie pushes Buck back onto the bed. Both men are throbbing and hard. Buck likes being bossed around, dominated. Eddie straddles him on the bed, grinding down in the sexiest motion Buck's ever seen.

Their breaths are labored with excitement. Buck reaches to take off his belt, but Eddie grips his wrists, moving them above Buck's head. 

"No," Eddie warns sternly. Buck watches as Eddie undoes the pants himself, pulling down Buck's briefs with them. Eddie basically salivates at the size of Buck's hard cock before him. 

Eddie moves up to lock eyes with Buck. "If you can be a good boy and stay still, maybe daddy will suck that big dick for you," he grins. Buck groans from just the tone of Eddie's promise.

Maintaining eye contact, Eddie moves down to lick a stripe up Buck's cock. Buck somehow manages to stay still despite the feeling.

Eddie never leaves Buck's gaze, keeping him on edge and anxious. When he notices that his eyes are screwed shut, Eddie envelops Buck with his lips, surrounding him.

Buck's head throws forward, eyes open wide with the sudden and spine-tingling sensation. "Fuck yes, daddy, that feels so good... oh yeah... I'm so close, daddy," Buck moans.

Eddie feels himself getting harder with every word. He's set on making Buck cum as hard as he can. Eddie uses every trick he knows.

Buck feels his orgasm rising with every change. Every tug, grasp, lick, suck, and vibration bring him closer to the edge.

Eddie takes Buck's length into his mouth and hums. He watches as Buck writhes, a giant crash of pleasure washing over him. Buck can't control himself as the sensations become too much.

His face contorts into a wrecked o-face, screaming out "FUCK DADDY OH YEEEEESSS" as he unravels and cums- hard. His legs shake and his hips buck into Eddie's face. Buck tenses and finally lets go. 

Eddie swallows the large load with ease, pushing up to kiss a frozen Buck. The blonde bites his bottom lip, which drives Eddie insane. 

Buck bounces back more quickly than Eddie's ever seen, and he lets out a groan at the sight of the already-hardening length before him. Buck smirks, testing the effect his inner brattiness has on his partner. 

"Let me help you, daddy," Buck says innocently, reaching to remove Eddie's jeans. Eddie watches as the man beneath him smiles and releases Eddie's hard cock. Buck grins and slowly starts pumping the length.

Eddie loses himself to the feeling, his eyes closing, jaw slack. Buck stops his motion. Eddie's eyes snap open with mock fury. He grabs Buck's wrist. 

"Good boys don't tease their daddy. Are you a good boy, Buck?" Buck shivers. "Yes daddy, I'll be good for you." Buck resumes his pumping, moving faster and harder until Eddie is thrusting his hips into Buck's fist.

Buck is entranced as Eddie's face clenches and he whines. The thrusts become harder and sloppy, and Buck uses his other hand to rub Eddie's wet tip. Eddie shakes, mouth widening with his earth trembling orgasm. "Yeeeeessss baby, so good for daddy," Eddie moans as he cums on Buck's bare torso. 

Buck grips the older man's waist and flips them, putting Eddie on his back. Buck lays his head on Eddie's chest to watch the last moments of his sweeping pleasure. 

Eddie slowly opens his eyes, smiling at Buck. "Don't think that daddy kink is over, baby," he chuckles. Buck smiles, content with Eddie's slow breaths as they both drift asleep.


	3. Teasing Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck decides to tease Eddie into action.

It's been 2 weeks since their sexy kitchen encounter. Buck and Eddie have been busy with work, sneaking around for a few makeout sessions between calls.

They haven't had time for much more than stolen kisses, with Christopher being home and mismatched shifts keeping them out of sync.

Buck is anxious for more. More touch, more skin, more contact. He misses Eddie's muscled body pressing against his.

Buck isn't the only one wishing for more time. Eddie hopes that Chris will be invited to a sleepover or a shift will be changed so he can schedule some time with Buck.

At their first shift together in a week, Buck decides to take advantage of the sexual tension building.

As they cross paths in the station, Buck makes small motions on Eddie: a graze of fingertips, a hand on his back.

He loves to watch as Eddie's breath hitches with the discreet touches. It's their own secret, hidden from the world.

Eddie secretly adores the attention. He knows he should be frustrated that Buck is making moves on him at work, but he can't be.

Eddie craves the physical affection. Although he doesn't show it, inside he's burning with desire to just have one more touch.

Buck notices the look on Eddie's face when he stops his advance. The lust in his eyes.

He decides to step up his game. He wants to push Eddie into action. Buck ponders what will rile Eddie up the most.

While making their plates at dinner, Buck sits next to Eddie. "Eds," Buck says, "could you pass the green beans?" 

Eddie hands him the bowl, to which Buck replies, "Thank you, daddy," whispering the last word.

Buck smirks as he sees Eddie's eyes flash, shifting in his seat. 

Buck continues his sexy whispers of "daddy", watching Eddie try to keep a straight face to avoid any suspicion.

With every word, Buck sees Eddie gaining a hard-on. He has to stop himself from whining at the sight of the bulge.

Eddie shifts uncomfortably in his seat, heat rising to his cheeks. He moves his napkin, hoping nobody will notice.

Buck waits a few minutes before leaning into Eddie, whispering in his ear.

"Do you want to bend me over this table and fuck me, daddy?" he breathes seductively.

Eddie chokes on his food, sputtering into a coughing fit. Buck leans back, laughing off the odd glances from their tablemates.

Eddie composes himself as much as he can. His logic knows he should tell Buck to stop but his lust can't seem to say no.

Buck decides to take his chances once again, this time making a longer statement.

"Do you like when I call you daddy? Do you imagine me moaning it while you pound me with your thick cock? 

"Do you touch yourself to the thought of my naked body under you, unraveling into a mess of screams?"

Eddie tenses, focused on keeping a straight face and staying quiet among his co-workers.

"Do you think about my ass, daddy? How tight it'll feel when you're fucking me senseless? Does the thought of me get you hard?"

Buck smirks, punctuating the last syllable with a squeeze to the tent in Eddie's pants.

The pressure causes Eddie to jump out of his seat, clearing his throat before muttering an excuse about feeling sick and running off.

Buck waits a minute before faking a similar illness and leaving the table to find Eddie. 

They reunite in the bathroom, Eddie's hand already steadily pumping his cock. Buck loses his breath.

In an instant they close the space, lips thrashing together without care. They're both on the brink and have no intention of stopping.

After what feels like hours of desperate grinding and touching, Eddie stops to make a call.

"Yeah, Bobby, Buck and I must have had a bad burrito for lunch today or something... probably just a 24 hour thing... thanks, Cap, see you Friday."

Eddie hangs up. "We have 24 hours to do all those dirty suggestions you were making," Eddie smirks.

"And before you ask, Chris will be at Abuela's until this weekend, so we're all alone."

Buck whines, grateful to have Eddie all to himself despite his undying love for Christopher.

Eddie leaves a trail of kisses down Buck's neck, producing a sexy moan from both of their lips.

Eddie presses Buck's hands above his head against the wall, moving his thigh to grind against Buck's erection.

"Don't think that all your teasing will go unpunished, baby," Eddie groans, "daddy's in charge here."

Buck doesn't mind being the submissive again. "Do you need me to touch you, daddy?" Buck innocently pouts.

Eddie lets Buck's hands down. "Rub me fast and hard, baby. I want to cum. No teasing anymore."

Buck obeys, listening to Eddie's dirty talk in the process.

"When we get home, I'm going to finger you to the edge so many times you'll forget your name." 

Buck found himself on the edge just from the words.

"Then, daddy's going to fuck you, hard and deep. I'm gonna pound your little ass, watch you squirm. 

You're gonna take my cock as we both cum."

Buck closes his eyes, imagining the scenes that Eddie's describing. He moans.

Eddie feels Buck's grip tighten and quicken, moving Eddie closer to the edge. Buck watches Eddie's face twist in pleasure.

"Are you close, daddy?" Buck whimpers. "So close, don't stop," Eddie orders.

Buck feels the growing in his pants, getting off on Eddie's near orgasm. Eddie grabs Buck's crotch, kneading it.

Buck almost collapses, eyes rolling back. He's so close to cumming even without touch.

Eddie starts to convulse, groaning as he cums onto Buck's pants. Buck can't form any words as he explodes in his jeans, melting into moans and groans with his partner. 

They kiss feverishly, their sex drives still high after their 2-week lull. Eddie drags Buck to his truck and back to Buck's apartment.

The men race up the steps, stripping as they go. By the time they're in the bedroom, Buck and Eddie are naked and already hard.

"Bed. On your stomach. Now," Eddie says sternly. "Yes, daddy," Buck eagerly replies.

Eddie grabs lube from the nightstand, rubbing some on his fingers before applying pressure to Buck's ass.

Eddie lets out a breath at the sight before him. Buck, legs spread, hole pink and cock throbbing. He's in heaven.

Buck moans when Eddie presses on his hole, slowly thrusting a single finger in. "So tight, baby. Daddy'll warm you up for a good fucking."

Eddie moves his thumb, slowly feeling Buck squeeze around him and relax his body.

Buck gets lost in the feeling until the stretch of a second finger makes him moan again.

The process repeats for 3 and even 4 fingers. Eddie loves watching Buck writhe around his digits.

Eddie can tell that Buck is relaxed, but he wants to rile him up like Buck did to him.

Without warning, Eddie speeds up his pace. His fingers make hard thrusts into Buck's ass, making the blonde moan continuously.

"I want you to tell me when you're about to cum, understand?" Eddie says. "Yes... daddy," Buck moans shakily.

It doesn't take long for Buck to reach his edge. "I'm so close..." Eddie retracts his fingers.

After a few moments, he places his digits back, resuming the thrusting. "Harder, faster please, daddy," Buck whimpers

"Do you like it rough, Buck? Do you like when I dominate you, make you feel so good on just my fingers?" Eddie prompts.

"Oh god yes," Buck breathes. Eddie grants his wish and moves with even more vigor. Buck groans in response.

Soon, Buck is on the brink of orgasm again, and Eddie stops just like before. He picks up again, this time with a smirk.

His first movement is a rough thrust, making Buck squeal. Eddie keeps going with his fast jabs, and soon Buck is a mess.

His fingers angle upwards, and the pressure on Buck's prostate makes him scream. Loud.

Buck can't form a single word, but his body says everything. He's in ecstasy. 

Eddie knows that Buck is gaining traction on his release, but he's intent on pushing Buck's limits.

As he feels Buck contract around him, Eddie makes one more thrust before stopping.

Buck heaves as his orgasm recedes. Eddie gives him a minute to recover, stroking his own hard cock.

Eddie leans down to whisper in Buck's ear. "You did so good, baby, I think you deserve to be fucked real good. Would you like daddy to fuck you?"

"Yes please, daddy," Buck begs. Eddie flips Buck onto his back. He puts on a condom.

Buck starts to pump both of their hard dicks, eliciting delicious sounds from both of them.

Eddie moves Buck's knees to his chest, exposing his asshole. They make eye contact as Eddie slowly sides into Buck.

They each watch the other's face contort with the amazing feeling. Eddie lets Buck adjust to the size before steadily moving.

He pulls out almost all the way before gradually pushing back into Buck. The leisurely pace drives Buck crazy.

"I thought you were gonna fuck me senseless," Buck taunts. Eddie responds with a sharp upward thrust.

Eddie deliberately increases his rhythm, causing Buck's volume to grow with every movement.

Eddie grunts and groans, gripping Buck's legs as he pounds the unraveling man beneath him. Buck has never seen a man so sexy.

Eddie's body tenses with every plunge, and Buck gets lost in the muscles on his dominant. Eddie himself is a turn on.

As both of their heart rates soar, Eddie quickens his speed even more. He wants to level Buck into a quivering pile of pleasure.

Buck intentionally squeezes down on Eddie's thick cock, intent on seeing him cum just as hard.

"Fuck, daddy, I'm so close... god yes your dick feels so good," Buck whines. 

"Daddy's close too... you're so tight for me, baby," Eddie moans in response.

Eddie's hips start to stutter as Buck's lips form an O. Eddie wraps his hand around Buck, heightening his impending climax.

"Holy shit, daddy, you're gonna make me cum... please can I cum, daddy, you're fucking me so well," Buck breathes.

"Hold on a little longer... oh fuck... yes yes ooohhh," Eddie groans, throwing his head back.

He adjusts to hit Buck's prostate once again. Buck can't control himself anymore. 

"Cum for daddy, baby, oh FUCK YES OOOHHH," Eddie groans as he cums hard.

"FUCK ME DADDY HOLY SHIT AHHHHHHH FUCK YEEEESSSS," Buck screams through his shaking orgasm.

Eddie keeps thrusting, deep and hard. Neither man holds back his screams and moans as their pleasure rips through them.

After a few moments, Eddie pulls out, collapsing next to Buck with heaving breaths. Eddie strokes Buck's hair.

Buck finally speaks. "That was... wow," he musters. "Yeah," Eddie agrees. They lay for a while, running hands up the other's body.

"I'm still super horny but right now I just want to sleep," Buck says, snuggling close to Eddie and closing his eyes.

"That's what morning wood is for, Buck," Eddie jokes with a smile before drifting off to sleep next to his lover.


	4. The Confession *No Smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Buck and Eddie finally confessing their feelings for each other.
> 
> (Takes place in season 4/post-season 3) (Set to the song Are You With Me by Nilu)

*Buck and Eddie were just involved in a tragic call, on which both of them came close to death*

"You can't keep coming after me like that, Buck."

"You were in trouble, Eds, I can't just let you go."

"It's part of the job. We focus on the people in danger first, and sometimes that means joining them."

"Except I can't focus when I'm worried about you. I can't sit by and do nothing."

"Even if that means that you could die, too? What about Chris?"

"What?"

"Who would Chris have if you tried to save me and failed, too, huh? He would lose both of us. What then?"

"I don't know... Eddie, I-"

"You what, Buck?!"

"I'm in love with you! All I think about is you. When we're on a call, all I can think about is whether you're okay. When I'm alone, all I can think about is that I'd rather be with you and Chris. When that well caved in on you, I tried to claw my way to you through the dirt, because all I could do was not lose you. 

"I can't focus because I'm in love with my best friend and part of the only family I've got. It kills me to think that we could die and you'd never know how I feel, okay? So I'm making my love here.

"If you can tell me that you don't love me back, I'll forget all about it, or do whatever I have to do to stay best friends. Anything to have you in my life, however that looks."

"I can't tell you that, Buck. I can't tell you to forget it. Because I'm in love with you too."


	5. Eddie's Racy Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally gets his payback... with a fun toy

It's been weeks since Buck teased Eddie at dinner and they raced out for an all-night romp. The sex has been amazing, but ever since then, Buck has felt a tension in the air. 

Not a bad tension, though. An electric, sexual tension that sends chills down his spine. He knows Eddie. He knows that Eddie is biding his time, making Buck anxious until he can get his payback.

Eddie's aware that Buck knows something is coming, but the constant angst between them is too sexy to end it. Finally, Eddie caves and decides to make his move. 

Eddie walks into the bedroom, where Buck is standing in only a towel, getting ready to leave for work with Eddie. Eddie smirks at his blonde lover. Buck's toned stomach is golden and his biceps are firm, his wet hair making him irresistible.

He has to stop himself from tackling Buck onto the bed right there. Buck sees him and smiles. "How do I ever focus with you in that uniform?" he jokes. "You don't," Eddie laughs.

"I have a surprise for you," Eddie says, hands behind his back. He opens his palm to reveal a bell-shaped item. Buck takes a moment to realize it's a butt plug. His boyfriend got him a purple, vibrating butt plug. 

Buck feels a rush of heat under his towel. Eddie walks toward him, talking in a deep sultry voice that makes Buck speechless with lust. "You teased me, so now daddy gets to tease you. You are going to wear this at work today.

"I'm going to watch you try to keep a straight face while I control your ass. There are some rules, however. 1. No cumming or touching yourself. You're going to wait until after work for daddy to fuck you rough.

"2. If you make anyone suspicious, no orgasms for 3 months. Be discreet. 3. No going on calls. It's not safe and I won't be able to concentrate with you squirming next to me. 

"And 4. You will send me a picture every hour of your plugged, tight little hole. Understand?" Buck gulps. "Yes, daddy." "Great, then bend over, baby," Eddie grins as Buck drops his towel.

Eddie grabs the lube, spreading a small amount on the plug, his finger, and Buck's rim. He starts to prep Buck, spreading him open with his finger. Buck's moans are a sweet sound to his ears.

After working in another finger, Eddie replaces the digits with the plug, teasing Buck by slowly pumping it in and out. The sensation is just enough for Buck to crave more. Eddie stops and motions for Buck to sit on the bed.

Buck obeys while Eddie takes out his phone. Buck is confused until he feels a buzzing. Eddie is controlling the plug with his phone. Buck tries to keep his breathing level when Eddie increases the vibrations.

Eddie changes the settings for a few moments before shutting it down. He leans down to kiss his naked boyfriend. "Have fun with that today. Daddy definitely will." Buck gets dressed and meets Eddie in his truck.

The two arrive at the station. They're keeping their relationship a secret, but nobody finds it odd that they drove in together. It's one of the perks of being best friends before becoming a couple.

Eddie was kind to Buck and didn't turn on the plug during the car ride. Buck appreciated this as the bumping of the car made him groan enough.

Buck finds Bobby right away. "Hey, cap, my knee's a little weird today, mind if I stay back from calls? I can wash the trucks." Bobby cocks an eyebrow. Buck never wants to stay at the station. 

However, Bobbie eventually gives in to the odd request. "Alright, your health comes first. But be thorough, and we might need you if there's something big."

"Thanks, cap!" Buck grins, trying to jog away to the truck without jostling the plug sitting snug in his ass. 

The first call comes in 45 minutes after their shifts start. Eddie races to the truck, looking back to wave his phone at Buck. Once the truck pulls out, not many people are left at the station. 

Buck feels the light buzzing return. He braces his hand on the truck, steadying his breathing. He adjusts to the small vibrations and continues on washing.

It's another hour and a half before Eddie is heading back to the station. Eddie smirks at his phone as he amps up the plug from a 1 to a 3. He imagines Buck's twisted face.

Buck nearly jumps at the sudden change. He glances around, but luckily nobody is there. His timer goes off and Buck goes to the bathroom to snap his picture for Eddie. He gets a text in reply.

it reads. Buck obeys. Eddie strategically changes the level, one by one, to a 7. Just as Eddie planned, Buck catches his reaction on camera. 

His eyes roll back before the sensation comes to a halt. Eddie decides to save the video for later, without the potentially prying eyes of his co-workers.

Eddie goes on 5 more calls. Buck continues with the pictures and Eddie continues with the teasing vibrations. Buck is somehow able to hide his constant erection. 

Eddie glances at Bucks pants, knowing that there is a throbbing bulge. After what feels like forever, their shift is finally over. They change in the locker room, Buck facing the corner.

The men make their way to Eddie's truck, Buck, literally and figuratively, buzzing with anticipation. Once in the car, Eddie reaches down to palm Buck. He's achingly hard, the plug still on.

"Daddy will touch you, but only if you tell him what you felt today," Eddie grins. Buck begins. "I was so hard, daddy. It felt so good, having something in my tight little asshole, keeping me prepped for you.

"I wanted to touch myself so badly. I imagined your strong hands around my cock, pumping me. I thought about your fingers in my hole, thrusting into me deep and fast and rough. I wanted you to just fuck me.

"I thought about you fucking me in a closet, where everyone could hear my moaning and screaming. I just wanted to come so badly, daddy, come while you pound into me and make me scream!"

Buck is whining now, needing more touch and stimulation. Needing to come. Eddie strokes his jeans the whole drive to rile up Buck.

Once at Buck's apartment, Buck races up the stairs, feeling the delicious movement of the plug in his hole. He strips in the bedroom, not waiting for instructions. Eddie walks in to find him bent over, the plug visible.

Eddie takes off his clothes just slowly enough for Buck to get antsy. He smirks. "You didn't wait for daddy, but you were such a good boy that a punishment won't be necessary."

Buck heaves a sigh of relief. It doesn't last long, however, because Eddie starts to remove the plug. "Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck daddy god yesssssss," Buck groans as Eddie makes a slow, teasing pull.

Eddie surprises the blonde by plunging the butt plug back into his hole. Buck gasps. His head falls in ecstasy. Eddie makes tortuously slow movements, thrusting in smooth, tiny strokes.

Buck comes close to the edge but Eddie never lets him quite go over it. His moans only get louder with the pleasure from the tiny amount of ass-fucking.

After what feels like hours of edging, Eddie pulls out the plug and Buck catches his breath. Eddie leans to whisper in Buck's ear. "Do you want daddy's cock in your ass?" "Yes please," Buck moans.

Eddie slides on some lube to his rock hard member before lining up with the blonde's tight rim. He catches Buck off guard with a single deep and forceful thrust all the way in. 

They both nearly scream with the avalanche of stimulation hitting them at once. Eddie tries to let Buck adjust, but Buck tries to fuck himself on the thick rod inside him.

"How do you want it, carino?" Eddie asks seductively. "Fast and hard... and r-rough and... and so deep god daddy PLEASE FUCK ME," Buck begs. Eddie answers with a long pull back and then starts a bruising pace. He fulfills Buck's whines.

The older man thrusts with all his force, making Buck slightly incoherent and very loud. "HOLY FUCK DADDY YEESSSSS... faster.... fuck me harder... daddyyyyyyyyyyy... 

"oh yes yes yes don't ever stop... fucking pound me daddy... rail me deeperrrrrrrr" Eddie groans and moans almost as loud as his partner. Dirty talk is always a turn on for him.

Eddie's hips snap back and forth, pushing Buck forward into the mattress. "I'm so close, baby, are you close, daddy's so so close..." Eddie grunts.

"YES daddy i'm so cloooose please met me come daddy please," Buck moans. "Come. Come baby, come right now," Eddie orders.

And Buck listens. "OH MY GOD FUUUUUCCCKKK MEEEEE DADDYYYYYYY YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS DONT STOP!" "FUCK baby, daddy's cumming!" Eddie yells in response, fucking them through their highs.

The men slump onto the bed, panting and out of breath. They lay in silence for a few minutes. "That teasing I did?" Buck jabs, "Totally worth it." Eddie smiles. "Maybe next time I'll have to bring out the other toys, then."

"There are others? You, Edmundo Diaz, are a man of many, many mysteries," Buck laughs, kissing his lover. "And it's one of the many, many reasons that you love me," Eddie replies.

"That it is, my love," Buck grins, gazing into Eddie's eyes before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
